Technical Field
This disclosure relates to an image measurement sheet, and an image forming apparatus using the image measurement sheet for performing an image correction, and a method using the image measurement sheet.
Background Art
Image forming apparatuses such as copiers, printers, facsimile machines and multi-functional peripherals including various image forming capabilities are used to form images on recording media. However, when an image is formed on a recording medium, the image may be deviated from a desired image, and thereby an image correction is required. The deviation from the desired image includes, for example, a positional deviation, a size deviation and an image density deviation of the image formed on the recording medium.